oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tai Bwo Wannai
Tai Bwo Wannai Village is located south of Brimhaven, deep in the jungle of Karamja. It is home to a number of villagers. However, it does have a problem with its location, as the surrounding jungle always seems to be trying to grow back over where it once was. There is a fairy ring south of it, code . If you do travel to Tai Bwo Wannai, be wary of Broodoo victims. They are part of the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity, but most people just run from them, because they are very strong for their level, have high defence to most things except their weaknesses, and they disappear very rarely. They also cast stat-weakening spells. Features *A general store a bit north-west of town. *Successfully completing Deadliest Catch yields a deposit chest adjacent to the general store. *The only farming patch for calquat trees. *An anvil. *A Hardwood grove area with access to teak and mahogany trees. (Requires 100 Trading Sticks, obtained through the activity.) *A tribal statue that can recharge prayer points, similar to an altar (after completion of Tai Bwo Wannai Trio). *The activity Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup. *Close proximity to a cave filled with Jogres. (Also used in Jungle Potion.) *The Tai Bwo Wannai Cooperative (a store that takes Trading Sticks for clothing and other items.) Run by Gabooty. *The Tai Bwo Wannai Parcel Service. Will run items to your bank for a fee (in Trading Sticks). Run by Rionasta. *Close proximity to a mining site in the jungle to the south-east. *Close proximity to two permanent fires located just south of Tinsay's hut. *Tiadeche's Karambwan Stall *Tamayu's Spear Stall selling Karambwan poisoned tipped spears (kp) and cleaning cloth to remove poison. Inhabitants *Fanellaman, a retired fisherman *Gabooty, runs the Gabooty's Tai Bwo Wannai Cooperative and Gabooty's Tai Bwo Wannai Drinky Store shops *Jagbakoba, a jungle hunter *Jiminua, runs a Jungle Store to the north of the village *Karaday, a fisherman, son of Safta Doc *Layleen, a young girl *Mama Buffeta, tells you how to cook Spider on stick *Murcaily, looks after the Hardwood grove *Rionasta, runs parcel service *Safta Doc, makes machetes *Sharimika, tells you about the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity *Timfraku, the chief of the village, starts the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest *Trufitus, the shaman of the village, involved in several quests, and starts the Jungle Potion quest and after the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest is complete : *Tinsay, priest *Tamayu, hunter and spear seller *Tiadeche, Karambwan fisherman Quests *Jungle Potion, start by talking to Trufitus. *Shilo Village partially takes place here. *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio, start by talking to Timfraku. Trivia *The Tribal statue in the centre of the city resembles a Moai, one of the many monolithic statues on the Chilean island of Rapa Nui. *During the quest My Arm's Big Adventure, Murcaily states that he has never heard of a troll before. This implies that the village may not know about any races off the island. *Several inhabitants of Tai Bwo Wannai seem to be holding a trading stick, which is unwieldable for players. nl:Tai Bwo Wannai fi:Tai Bwo Wannai pl:Tai Bwo Wannai Category:Cities Category:Karamja